


Call out my name when I kiss you so gently

by sarahcakes613



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rimming, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/pseuds/sarahcakes613
Summary: Sonny is dosed with sex magic, and he needs Rafael's help to burn it off.Bingo fill for "Under a curse until you meet your soulmate."
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70
Collections: Barisi Soulmate Bingo





	Call out my name when I kiss you so gently

**Author's Note:**

> I am filling this prompt VERY loosely, interpreting the word "meet" by it's secondary definition of "running into someone unintentionally". They're already husbands, your honour.
> 
> This originally had a very different plot involving the renaissance and priests and it made no sense whatsoever. Thank you as ever to Nads for helping me talk through my ideas and for the help with my phrasing problem. I hope you enjoy the shower scene, and I promise the priest will make a comeback at some point!

Rafael is walking home from the subway station, grumbling at the late night Uber surge prices, when the door to a local pub opens and loud music pours out onto the sidewalk, followed by a tall gangly fellow who is all elbows knocking Rafael as he stumbles out of the bar.

“Hey, hey, sorry – heyyyy, Rafi!”

A very confused Rafael looks into the eyes of the other man and wonders two things. One, what the hell is his husband doing stumbling out of a bar when he’d said he was going to turn in early, and two, why is his skin glowing?

“I thought you had a headache, I was fully expecting to come home and find you passed out with the curtains drawn.” Rafael peers at Sonny, who is swaying slightly. “Are you drunk?”

Sonny shakes his head, but it’s like he is moving in slow motion. “Hadda nap, headache went away. Wanted to get food, so I came here.” He waves at the bar, his arm jerking in the air as he gesticulates.

Rafael’s never looked that closely at the bar in question, they’ve only just recently moved into the neighbourhood, and they haven’t yet had the chance to explore it much. Now he looks carefully, looks past the mundane signage and sighs as he sees the telltale glimmer of magic threaded through the interior.

Sonny is looking up and down the street like he’s forgotten which direction home is.

“Come on,” Rafael says, turning Sonny to face the right way. “Let’s get you home and on the other side of some coffee.”

“’M not drunk,” Sonny protests. “I didn’t have anything to drink except a lemonade.”

His actions don’t match his words however, as he pushes Rafael against a tree, giggling as he presses himself up against his husband. He’s hard, and Rafael would swear he can feel Sonny’s cock pulsing against his thigh despite the layers of fabric between them.

Up close and in the gleam of a streetlamp, Rafael can see beads of sweat forming on Sonny’s forehead, and the glowing flush of his skin is stronger, almost like a visible fever.

“What did you eat?” Rafael asks, one hand coming up to feel Sonny’s skin. He’s warm but not hot, and there is a staticky feeling when Rafael’s fingertips brush his skin, the telltale sign of active magic.

Sonny is distracted, his nose nuzzling against Rafael’s throat as he licks his way down Rafael’s skin and nibbles tiny bites into his collarbone.

“Sonny,” Rafael says insistently, “I need you to tell me everything you ate in there.” He manages to peel Sonny off of him and get him walking, and they weave down the sidewalk.

“Lemonade, turkey burger, sweet potato fries.” Sonny lists off. “An’ a slice of lemon meringue. I got that for free!” He smiles brightly.

“Oh?” Rafael asks, suspicious.

“Uh-huh,” Sonny nods happily. They’re in front of their apartment, and he sways as Rafael lets go of him to unlock the door.

When they get inside, Sonny slides down the wall to sit on the floor, wrestling his shoes off like he’s forgotten how to untie laces. Rafael rolls his eyes. This isn’t the first time Sonny’s been dosed with magic and there’s something wholly undignified about seeing a grown man turn into an oversized toddler who’s been given wine instead of grape juice.

“Did anyone explain why the meringue was free?” Rafael asks more pointedly this time, and Sonny shrugs.

“Lady behind the bar said she thought I’d like it. She said it uh…” He screws his face up, trying to remember her exact words. “She said it would point me to true happiness.”

Rafael feels a chill at the base of his neck when he hears that. Sonny hasn’t just been dosed with magic, he’s been dosed with sex magic, and a calm settles in Rafael as he begins to plot out the many ways in which he is going to run this woman and her business into the ground. He’ll start with assault 3 for spiking Sonny’s food and hit every branch he can on the way down to whatever fucking bylaw covers loud music after 9pm.

Sonny stands up and crowds Rafael against the wall. “Raaaf,” he croons, “’M horny.”

“I can tell,” Rafael comments dryly, Sonny’s persistent erection is nudging against him and now that he knows what’s caused it, he also knows it’s not going to go away without some help. _Ius vera beatitude_ , the true happiness elixir, so-called because it is meant to lead a person to their soulmate, has become a common party drug amongst certain magic users.

It doesn’t actually strictly speaking lead to soulmates, but to people you are extremely compatible with, and people have begun using it as a hookup drug. Under the influence, users would enter a constant state of arousal, of being on the edge of pleasure that no amount of self-loving would fix. Viagra, where the only cure was the press of another body against your own.

The only thing that is keeping Rafael from walking back to the bar right now with his thumb posed on Olivia’s speed dial button is that the elixir does not affect a person’s mental state beyond the general mild tipsiness Sonny is exhibiting now, and it doesn’t lower their inhibitions to the point of an inability to consent.

It’s possible, had Sonny been single and interested, the bartender would right now be getting the ride of her life in the alley behind the bar, but as it is, Sonny had been leaving when Rafael found him, and if he hadn’t then, he would have when he got home, where Sonny would probably have been in bed waiting for him, writhing against their silk sheets, begging Rafael to help him come.

“Come on,” Rafael says, tugging at Sonny’s hand, dragging him to the bathroom. “Let’s see if we can cool you off a bit first.”

Bathing will lower Sonny’s heated body temperature and have the added bonus of washing off any magical residue still clinging to his skin. Plus, Rafael loves having a reason to shower together.

Their bathroom is his pride and joy, the first design modification he had made to their apartment when the expansion permits came in. It’s large and airy and open, with a clawfoot tub, long dual-sink countertop, and a rain shower with floor-to-ceiling windows. There is a lush living wall at one end of the shower, so it feels like they are in some sort of outdoor tropical hideaway every time they use it.

Sonny throws off his clothes without paying attention to where they land and Rafael watches him fondly, knowing that this, at the very least, is not magic but completely normal behaviour for his husband. He strips more carefully, placing everything in the laundry hamper before padding barefoot over to the shower.

He fiddles with the settings, he wants the water warm but cool enough that it will soothe the itch he knows is burrowing under Sonny’s skin. He can see it in the way Sonny is fidgeting, his cock so hard it is purple at the tip, and it slaps against his stomach, leaving a streak of pre-cum across his belly. Rafael wants to lean down and lick Sonny’s skin clean.

The water finally where he wants it, Rafael guides Sonny to stand under the flow. He watches as the water runs down Sonny’s body, leaving oil-slick rainbows swirling down the drain as the magical residue from the bar rinses off.

Sonny’s eyes are closed as he sways, his hips jerking as his cock desperately looks for friction. Rafael knows the cruel intricacies of the potion coursing through Sonny right now, knows a hand around his cock isn’t going to be enough by far.

He picks up a loofah and a bottle of ocean-scented body wash, which adds an aromatic layer to the tropical sensory experience of their shower. He is gentle, running the loofah down Sonny’s body less to wash him and more for an excuse to touch him, to ground him. Sonny leans in to him, humming and occasionally gasping as Rafael’s fingers move on his skin.

He runs a hand down the cleft of Sonny’s ass, and Sonny presses back against him, whimpering when Rafael draws his hand away.

“Sh, sweetheart, I’m just getting something.” Rafael assures him, reaching for the scent-free soap. His hand returns to Sonny’s ass, one hand deftly spreading his cheeks and a soapy finger prods gently against his hole, rubbing against the skin there.

He directs Sonny to lean over, letting the water hit his ass more directly, and Rafael watches hungrily as the water pours down between his cheeks and down his thighs.

In this position, Sonny’s chest is in Rafael’s face, and he takes the opportunity to swipe his tongue across one nipple and then the other, sucking one into his mouth and sliding his tongue around it until it is a stiff swollen peak.

Sonny cries out as Rafael moves back and forth, sucking hickeys into the pale skin of his chest. His cock is pushing against Rafael’s thigh, and Rafael shifts his leg just enough that the head of Sonny’s cock thrusts into the crevice of Rafael’s groin.

They both groan at the contact, and Sonny lets go of the words he has been biting back, desperate for release.

“Rafael, please,” he begs. “I need to come baby, please help me come. I wanna rub my cock against your ass, between your thighs, let me come between them, spill out over your balls. I want you to fuck me against the window, wanna lean you against the glass and swallow your cock all the way down to the root, fuck, fuck, fuuuuck.” He pants, his entire body shaking as a tremor passes through him, a dry orgasm that brings no feeling of satisfaction.

“I know Sonny, I know,” Rafael soothes him. “I’ve got you sweetheart. Turn around, arms up on the window, there’s my good boy.”

The words do nothing to lessen Sonny’s arousal and he presses his arms and upper body against the window, his hips tilted and ass presented to Rafael. For all the water around them, Rafael’s mouth is dry at the delicious sight in front of him, Sonny’s pale skin gleaming from the inside with magic, his ass pushed out, cheeks jiggling as Sonny wiggles his hips impatiently.

Rafael swats at one cheek. “Don’t move.” He orders, and Sonny immediately stills, biting down on a whine.

Rafael swats the other cheek for symmetry’s sake, watching as the skin pinks and fades. He runs a hand down Sonny’s spine, carefully repositioning him until his legs are spread wide, his ass open and his cock jutting out in front of him. He’s still hard, his cock pulsating with a need to come, and with every whisper of Rafael’s fingers on his skin, it jumps, more pre-come leaking out of the slit at the tip.

Rafael lowers himself slowly to the floor, quietly thankful for the specialty cushioned tiles they have installed in the shower. Nothing ruins a post-orgasmic haze more than struggling to stand up on slippery ceramic.

He leans forward, running his nose up the inside of Sonny’s thigh, nipping at the junction of thigh and groin. Sonny’s muscles twitch as he fights to stay still, and Rafael rewards him by sucking his balls into his mouth, his tongue running up the seam in his skin, tracing it back to his ass.

Using one hand to hold Sonny’s ass open, Rafael strokes his thumb over Sonny’s hole, watching it clench, trying to grab onto Rafael. There’s a reverberating echo as Sonny mumbles something against the glass.

“What was that?” Rafael asks, nipping at the meat of Sonny’s ass and then soothing it with soft open-mouthed kisses.

“I need it, I need it,” Sonny says, his voice cracking.

“What do you need, sweetheart?” Rafael asks, his voice pitched low, and Sonny shivers.

“Your tongue. I need your tongue in my ass. Please, Rafi.”

“Well, since you said please.” Rafael lowers his mouth and breathes lightly, a puff of warm air gusting over Sonny’s rim. As much as he delights in teasing his husband, he knows Sonny must be in pain, and it is no hardship for him to do this, he loves the way Sonny tastes fresh from the shower.

He starts slowly, licks up and down Sonny’s perineum, and then he glides his tongue around his rim, gentle kitten licks against the puckered skin. He flattens his tongue, licking long and slow from Sonny’s hole up to the top of his cleft, and he bites at the dimple at the base of Sonny’s spine.

The shower is still running and Rafael traces a bead of water as it runs down one of Sonny’s cheeks down to his thigh. He brings his hands up, palming Sonny’s ass, kneading it, and then he spreads it wide again and drags his pointed tongue around Sonny’s rim.

Sonny jerks back and Rafael lets him, letting Sonny ride his face, grinding against Rafael’s nose and mouth for a moment before he gently pins Sonny back into position. He drops a wet kiss directly on Sonny’s hole before sealing his lips over it and sucking, and Sonny shoves his hips back again and moans.

“Please, please Rafi, I’m good, I’m being so good, I wanna come.”

Rafael hums against Sonny’s skin and pulls away, looking up the length of Sonny’s body to where his hands are pressed flat against the window, fingers curling on nothing.

“What do you need, Sonny? What does my good boy need to come?”

Sonny whines again. He loves being told he’s good, there have been nights he’s come just from Rafael praising him as he sucks Rafael’s cock, but the magic thrumming under his skin demands more.

“In me,” Sonny pants. “I need your tongue in me.”

Rafael sucks on his middle finger and then spits directly onto Sonny’s hole, pushing his finger slowly in up to the first knuckle. Sonny’s ass is tight and hot, his inner walls gripping Rafael’s finger. He fucks it in and out slowly, not pushing deeper, letting Sonny adjust to the thickness penetrating him.

When he pulls his finger out, Sonny’s hole flutters, trying to keep him in. Rafael brings his mouth back down, open-mouth kisses across Sonny’s cheeks, sucking a small lovebite into the skin just below where his waistband will sit.

He licks into Sonny’s ass, his finger having loosened Sonny enough that the tip of his tongue can slip directly into the muscle. Sonny cries out at the wet hot sensation and starts bucking his hips, unable to control his reaction anymore.

Rafael flexes his tongue, flicking it rapidly, and sucks at Sonny’s rim at the same time. Sonny’s cry reaches a high breathy pitch and then breaks, and he wails as his cock finally erupts, streams of come hitting the window as he thrusts against the glass.

Rafael continues to suck and lick, only moving away from Sonny’s ass when he feels Sonny’s muscles begin to quiver and loosen as his body unclenches.

He stands and wraps a hand around his own throbbing hard cock, which he has been ignoring, and he jerks it hard and fast, gasping Sonny’s name when he comes, his spunk landing in Sonny’s crease and spattering across his hole.

The sight of it is almost enough to keep Rafael going for a second round, but Sonny slumps against the window and he can see the post-magic exhaustion on his husband’s face.

They both move back under the water and finish showering, moving around each other in a quiet practiced ballet as they trade shampoo and washcloths. When they step out of the shower, Rafael slips into his plush robe but doesn’t hand Sonny his, knowing he will find even the soft nap of chenille too rough on his sensitive skin right now.

He leads Sonny to the bedroom, draws back the sheets and urges Sonny to climb in. He draws the blankets up around him and kisses Sonny on the forehead.

“Try to sleep,” Rafael advises, “you’re probably going to have a bit of a magic hangover tomorrow, but sleep will help.”

Sonny nods, already half-asleep, but he grabs Rafael’s wrist as he turns to leave the bedroom.

“Where y’goin?” He asks, his voice scratchy from the cries and moans.

“To write a very strongly worded letter of complaint to the building permits office, and then to call in an anonymous tip to the HAMline.” He mutters darkly. The HAMline, or hotline for abuse of magic, passes on all credible information to the proper channels, and ADA Rafael Barba is a powerful man with powerful friends who is going to use every bit of that power to destroy anyone involved in hurting his husband.

Even if there was a pleasurable outcome, it shouldn’t have happened in the first place, and now that he has seen to Sonny’s problem, he is feeling the adrenaline rush drop as he processes his concern for his husband’s well-being, and he feels a surge of preemptive satisfaction at knowing he will have figurative heads on spikes for this.

Rafael would burn the world down for this man, this pure and good man who looked at Rafael, who saw to his core, and said yes, this is who my soul has chosen for me.

He dims the light as he leaves the room, and Rafael is happy to see that the glow has faded from Sonny’s skin, his own beautiful pale aura shining clearly instead.


End file.
